Continuing Breaking Dawn
by 1shootingstar7
Summary: this is the Continuing of Breaking Dawn, this is about what could have happened if the story continued
1. Chapter 1

Different ending for Breaking dawn - for fan fiction

I don't own twilight I wrote this just for fun - continuing the last 2 lines PLEASE COMMENT ! :) this will be the first chapter

"forever and forever and forever" he murmured

"that sounds exactly right to me."

Until morning I continued to show him all of the memories I cherished the most with him. I barley noticed when the sun starting to rise, I was showing Edward my memory of the dream I had of looking like Gran.

When Renesmee walked into our room, she walked up to me and touched my face showing me that she was hungry. So me Edward and Renesmee went to the house to see the other Cullen's. Rosalie got Renesmee some blood and was feeding her on the porch when Jacob showed up. He wasn't alone, Seth was with him, Jacob stayed outside with Rose and Nessie while Seth came inside. It was pretty amazing how much us vampires and werewolves were becoming close. "hey!" Seth said walking into the living room. "hello Seth" Edward replied " You guys wont believe what happened" Edward smiled, already knowing what Seth was going to say. "What is it"? I asked "I imprinted!" "What, on who"? "This beautiful girl on the res, her name is Kristina" "That's great" Edward and I replied at the same time. "yeah, were having a little party on the res and I was wondering if you guys wanted to come" There was awkward silence, not everyone on the res was as comfortable being around us as Seth, especially his sister Leah. "We'll be there" Emmet said from some where upstairs. "cool, its this Friday, see you there. Seth left but Jacob stayed to play with Renesmee. He convinced me to let him take her to the beach, when the two of them left me and Edward and Alice went to hunt. When we arrived back at home Jacob was waiting for us on the porch with Renesmee. He was soaked from head to toe, obviously because or Renesmee but of course he wasn't mad at her, he couldn't be. As we walked up the steps he handed her to me "I think she needs some dry clothes" "no kidding" I took her to our house to get her new clothes. Then took her back to the Cullens house, Jacobs was again waiting on the porch. " I'm going to go back to the res now" he told Renesmee, she touched his face and then mine showing me what she was showing him. I saw her and Jacob playing at the beach, I knew she was asking if she could go back. " Maybe tomorrow" Jacob said "but I got to go bye Nessie" "bye Jake" "bye Bells" I took Renesmee inside to get her something to eat, Edward was in the living room playing the piano. When Renesmee was done eating she touched my face showing the two of us dancing. So we got up and started to dance, after a few seconds Esme and Carlisle appeared in the doorway. At first there were just watching but then Carlisle asked for Esmes hand and they started to dance to. And it wasn't long before Alice and Jasper were joining us.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of Continuing Breaking Dawn

I don't own twilight just writing for fun :) please give feedback

After a few hours Renesmee was starting to get tiered , so we went home. Once she was asleep Edward and I went to our room. As I went to sit on the bed , I noticed Edward become rigid. "What is it?" I asked "It's Nahuel" "What!" I shouted , Nahuel was the other half human half vampire that testified for us when the Volturi came for Renesmee. "He wants to speak with us" Said Edward , I could hear him getting closer ,he went to reach for the door bell but I already had the door open. I glared at him knowing that he came here because of Renesmee. Edward put his hand on my shoulder and I relaxed a little. "Hello Nahuel" Said Edward. "Hello" "Would you like to come inside?" asked Edward. "Sure" he replied. He looked at me with a scared expression as he walked into the living room. "I Guess you already know why I'm here" he spoke only to Edward. "Yes. And you can't have her!" I replied "Bella it's okay" Edward tried to calm me down. "I don't want her, I just want the chance to get to know her and maybe love her. I started to feel sorry for him the way he talked about her , he seemed so desperate to find love. "Look, this might sound strange to you but Jacob and Renesme love each other and they always will. I tried to explain as nicely as I could. "You can't know that" he replied "Oh yes I can" , "What Bella means is that Jacob imprinted on Renesmee which means that they will be together forever. " I don't understand?" Just then Renesmee walked into the room. "Hello" she said to Nahuel. It always surprised how beautiful her voice sounded. "hello Renesmee" he replied with a smile. "go ahead" Edward replied to something Nahuel had just thought. I looked at Edward confused , he gestured toward Nahuel. "Renesmee do you love Jacob?" Nahuel asked. Renesmee walked over to him and touched his face, Edward smiled "what is it?" I asked. "She's showing him her and Jacob at the beach, him holding her after she was born and Jacob in his wolf form standing with her when the Volturi came. "Of course I do" she replied when she was done showing him the images. "I see" Nahuel replied, after a long silence he asked Renesmee, "Can we be friends even though you love Jacob?" Renesmee looked at Edward and I , we both nodded our heads "yes" she said "good, I'm glad" he replied. "well its late I should probably be going" He stood up and started to walk to the door Renesmee Edward and I followed behind. When he go to the door he turned around and looked at Renesmee "good-bye friend, ill come see you soon, okay?" "okay , goodnight" she replied. After Nahuel left Renesmee went back to bed. And so did Edward and I, I was kind of glad I couldn't sleep because there are better things to do then sleep now that I'm a vampire and Edward and I can be together.


End file.
